


Last Kiss

by lawyer39



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyer39/pseuds/lawyer39
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Last Kiss

Geo Front的天空被打开，天崩地裂的骇人景象没有影响渚薰在地底湖畔惬意欣赏奇景的心情。半空中已有无数的轨道崩塌，一些完好的运输轨则成了入侵者的便捷通道，如黄昏中的天火流星，要不是处在生死存亡关头，他想地底湖畔定会人满为患。  
一会儿，森林里传出隐隐约约的枪击与哀鸣，他从容起身，却在瞬间听见身后草丛中有什么窜出，疾雷不及掩耳间他的手腕被一股熟悉的温度拉扯，渚薰看清楚眼前身穿同样校服的背影时已经跟随那人奔跑起来。  
“真嗣君，停下来。”他没有看见黑发少年的正面，仅留意到对方的腰侧有一大块血色不断晕染开来，轻薄的布料被濡湿黏着腰身。  
“停下来！”渚薰头一次喝止真嗣，见对方仍拉着他不断穿梭于树丛中，即时停下脚步反拉回真嗣的手腕。  
对方无力地停下脚步转过身，动作有些许摇晃，面对渚薰的模样实在过于可怜，苍白的脸上挂满不断滑落的汗珠，焦裂的双唇微微张开，可那双澄亮的眼睛仍有神地睁大。  
“不赶紧到六号机身边的话，我们……不，你会被杀死的。”泪水无法被控制混合汗水滴下。  
渚薰的掌心源源不绝地感觉到对方紧握拳头时的颤抖，他目光落到真嗣的伤口上，松开了手，改去紧紧捂实真嗣的伤口，正打算从对方腋下穿过，支起真嗣的身体时却让对方伸手挡住。  
应该是开始出现失血的昏厥，真嗣的体温在缓缓下降：“逃吧，或许渚君你可以做到的。我……”他由哽咽到最后不禁抽泣起来。  
渚薰仍执意支撑他前进：“我知道很疼，没事的，我们很快就到。”Geo Front的各种路线与六号机的方位他一清二楚，心头却慢慢萦绕着一股足以搅乱心神的力量挥之不去，那些从容的话仿佛也是自我告慰的产物。  
“薰，这么的聪明优秀，肯定会没事的……”愈发接近秘密入口，真嗣的步伐愈发蹒跚，到湿稠的液体黏满渚薰的手甚至自指缝溢出时，真嗣已到神志模糊的状态。  
两人到了入口，四周没有任何响动，除了天空已呈现真实的黄昏，敌人不断侵入外，这隐蔽的角落里安静得可怖。  
两人一停下脚步，真嗣立即倒进渚薰怀抱，不断喃喃自语：“你转学过来那天，我才觉得当爸爸的儿子或许不错……太好了，这个时候还能看见你……我们……一直很孤独啊……”  
渚薰将他搂进怀里，止不了血的手仍按着伤口：“啊，你啊，就到这种时候才会喊我的名字。别闭上眼睛，真嗣君。上次测试的时候，你不是说我跟你坐过初号机了，下次要到六号机里吗？机会来咯。”  
怀里如残烛的少年眨眨眼睛：“每天都想见到你。对着明日香也不会有的念头……很多……”  
“都是好感吗？”  
“那当然……薰，喜欢，喜欢你。”  
“这应该我先说啊。好吧，进了六号机再说吧。”  
“去吧，快去吧……”  
双眼开合的速度越来越慢，到最后眼睑艰难地颤抖着打开，深蓝的眸子无力对焦。渚薰怀里的温度悄悄流失直到剩下冰冷，他望着真嗣仍微微在动的唇，知道这一直呢喃呼唤着他。  
他赤红的双瞳流不出泪水，不断吞咽溢上喉头的哀恸，其实他也不晓得如何表达，感知这份哀恸，面对怀里的人，他只懂得表达自己的善与爱。  
他捧起真嗣的脸庞，血污染上两人，被呼唤的人以吻封住了无声呼唤他的人，那纯洁的灵魂随最后一声呼唤飘走了，或许回到灵魂之座。  
“晚安，真嗣君。醒来我们就能一直在一起了。”


End file.
